Description: The Cell and Tissue Analysis Core provides Center members the equipments, services, and consulting expertise for the detection of phenotypic and morphologic changes at the tissue, cell, and subcellular levels. State-of- the-art techniques in histopathology, light and electron microscopy, flow cytometry, and image analysis are available to Center members. Technical support for this Core is provided by one research assistant and two senior research assistants. This Core includes the Pathology Facility with EM, flow cytometry unit, and the image analysis unit. It also includes the histopathology laboratory, located in the College of Veterinary Medicine, which has all the necessary instruments for histological procedures.